


Question

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice ask a question; Wish!Hook reflects.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Question

What does this do? Wjat's that for? What does that mean? Those words were so familiar to him. He'd heard them a thousand times over. They were a constant. Just like her curiosity. She'd always needed his help at times.

When she was a small toddler he'd answer her questions more than most parents. And they were different. Some were the typical exploration of her environment, what is this called? Where does the sun go? . But others were cruel questions that never should have weighed on her mind in the first place. Why can't I go outside? And he answered all of her questions the best he could.

She got a little older and she had even worse questions about her predicament.. je'd broken a little when he heard her blame herself for the situation. He promised her it wasn't her fault. And realized that even without the world to tear her down, she was his daughter. His self doubt would be come hers if he wasn't careful. And so he was careful. Making sure she knew how much he loved her. How much the tower wasn't her fault. Wasn't fair. Wasn't right. And she'd accepted that.

And he continued to wonder once he'd been posioned. Now her questions would be met by thin air. Sure, she could look up amswers in the books in the tower. But some lf those books had put horrible lies into her head. Had made her believe for a while that she desreved ro be a prisoner. And he couldn't be sure he'd found every single lie in every book and gone over ir with her at some point in time. And now she was alone. He hated himself for letting his pride come before her for even moment.

And then he saw her again. "Papa, is that you?" She barely recognized him! But he didn't get to dwell for long before excruciating pain hit him.

And then years and years later he finally reunites with her. But he doesn't know he has. Tilly's questions are so odd but some of them feel familiar to him. The word detective rolls of her tongue but catches in the air somehow. It feels almost misplaced. Like some kind of mocking taunt. But despote all of her teasing, she doesn't seem to be trying to mock him when she says that qord. Nlt like she does with weaver when he demands at least some of her respect. It's strange.

And then all of the many many xirses they've go e through break. And lkfe goes on.

He and aloce are in her and robin's aprtment. Robin brings in take out. She pulls thr boxes out of the bag. And some have hot steam billlwing off them.

"That wasn't the kitchen, where did you get food?"

Robin blinks. "It's called take out, and please be careful with the fortune cookies. No telling what your magic might create."

Alice laughs. Killian cracks a half smile. His daughter and her love have inside jokes. And he knows he likely wouldn't have been a part of those regardless but he still wonders how much more or less je'd understand of them had he never gone to the duel..

"What'a take out?"

Tilly had been cirsed and had lived in the mldern world but sje'd been a street kid in that rwaloty. With a very vaugue past. And Alicce had manged to break thrlugh a lpt of the curse. She'd never had take out food.

The line of questioning hits Killian. Alice had been out of that tower for nearly a decade at this point and she srill hd things she hadn't expreiwnced. And he knew she'd tried to expirence everything she'd missed.

Robin explains take out, he can hear in her voice that this was something she'd never thought ablut explaining before. It was just something that was to her. And he knew that feeling. The attempt at using familar things to explain the things someone had never seen and falling short at times because the things that were so familiar were so foreign. He knew how hard that had been. He was glad Alice had found someone that understood her. That was willing to explain..je knew not everyone had been. Many people had just dismissed her as mad or accused her of things she'd never do. It'd been difficult hearing the whispers around him.

But he thinks and he blames himself for a moment. He jhadn't managed to explain everything he should have. They sit for a moment. Alice's mind going through the new information, her talking mostly to herself about it. And then she accepts that she's asked enough questions about that topic and they continue.

Alice opens a fortunate cookie and a ring falls out. Killian had known about this but had completely forgotten that he'd meant to take his leave a few minutes before she managed to to that point.

Not too long after they're talking about wedding planning and Killian is relieved. Maybe Alice hadn't had the best childhood, but at least she was happy now..


End file.
